Let's Show Respect! (SuperMalechi's version)
Let's Show Respect! is a Barney Home Video that was released on October 6, 1996. It was later rereleased on December 7, 2009. It also appeared on the "PBS Kids Sprout Let's Grow: Magic Playtime Fun!" DVD. 'Plot' Barney, Baby Bop, BJ and the kids learn how to be good friends to others and respecting them. Cast *'Barney (David Joyner as body performer, Bob West as voice)' *'B.J. (Jeff Brooks as body performer, Patty Wirtz as voice)' *'Baby Bop (Jeff Ayers as body performer, Julie Johnson as voice)' *'Tosha (Hope Cervantes)' *'Min (Pia Manalo)' *'Shawn (John David Bennett II)' *'Carlos (Corey Lopez)' *'Jason (Kurt Dykhuizen)' *'Kristen (Sara Hickman)' *'Derek (Rickey Carter)' *'Stephen (Chase Gallatin)' *'Kelly (Rebecca Wilson)' Songs *'﻿Barney Theme Song' *'It's a Beautiful Day' *'Respect!' *'That is What It Means To Be A Friend' *'The Five Senses Song' *'Taking Turns' *'Colors All Around' *'John Jacob Jingerheimer Schmidt' *'Happy Birthday To You' *'Please And Thank You' *'Laugh With Me!' *'S-M-I-L-E' *'Good Manners' *'Lookin Around My Neighborhood' *'People Helping Other People' *'Today We Can Say!' *'Everyone Is Special' *'The Friendship Song' *'I Love You' Trivia *'Barney has his Season 3 voice and Late 1993/1994-1997/2002 costume.' *'B.J has his Season 3 voice and Late 1995/1996-1997 costume.' *'Baby Bop has her Season 2-3 voice and Late 1995/1996-1997 costume.' *'The Barney costume from the Barney segment from "Kids for Character" is used.' *'The musical arrangements from the Barney segement from "Kids for Character" are used, except for I Love You, uses Barney's Big Surprise version with Barney's vocals from "Barney Safety" version on the first verse and his vocals from You Can Be Anything BJ, Baby Bop and kids' vocals from Fun & Games on the second verse.' *'If this was real, they would use the same version of I Love You, from "Once Upon A Time".' *'My idea, in my opinion, would used Camp WannaRunnaRound's version of I Love You' *'Dean Stefan had composed the music for the preview of this video along with some other videos such as Good Day, Good Night from 1997.' *'On the title screen of the Barney Theme Song, instead of saying "Barney Home Video" beneath the Season 3 logo, it just only says "Barney". ' *'Shawn wear the same clothes from Once Upon a Time And a short hair.' *'Min wear the same clothes from Barney's Fun & Games. And a long hair.' *'Tosha wear the same clothes from Once Upon A Time And a hair-style.' *'Carlos wear the same clothes from Barney Live! in New York City. And a short hair.' *'On the title screen of the Barney Theme Song, instead of saying "Barney Home Video" beneath the Season 3 logo, it just only says "Barney".' *'Filming began in March 21, 1995, two months after the release of Kids for Character came out in April 23, 1996.' *'This video, along with "Barney Songs", would also be released as a Double-Feature DVD release, which you'd find at Toys R Us and Amazon.com. It would be hard to find, but remember to keep your eyes out for it.' *'This was the only time Baby Bop, Kelly and Min appeared together.' Category:1996 episodes Category:Barney and Friends Season 3 Category:Custom Barney Home Videos